Baba
by Riyoko Masaki
Summary: Anos após ter sido rejeitada por Zelgadis, Amelia saboreia a doce vingança. Songfic com Baba, da Kelly Key.


_Você não acreditou_

Zelgadis foi seriamente ferido em batalha; ganhou um belo corte no ombro esquerdo, perdeu muito sangue e ficou inconsciente por alguns dias. Amelia prontamente se ofereceu para cuidar dele; passava noites em claro velando seu sono, cuidava para que nada lhe faltasse e às vezes até se esquecia de cuidar de si mesma. Um belo dia ele acordou. Viu-a ao seu lado, dormindo enquanto segurava sua mão. Acariciou paternalmente os cabelos da menina e a fez acordar, sem querer.

—Zelgadis! —sorriu— Como está se sentindo?

—Bem. — respondeu num tom de voz que denunciava seu estado péssimo.

—Não fala... Você não está bem.

—Quem não está bem é você. Não se preocupe comigo e descanse. Você está com olheiras.

—Eu não posso evitar. Não posso evitar, porque eu te amo...

Zelgadis sorriu.

—Eu também te adoro. Você é como uma irmã para mim. — fez uma pausa, depois gemeu de dor.

—Você não entende. —Amelia tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando beijou a testa do homem — Agora dorme...

_Você nem me olhou_

O grupo já viajava há alguns dias, Silphy, Gourry, Lina, Zelgadis e Amelia, até que encontraram um homem que viajava sozinho, passando pela floresta. Yulian se juntou aos outros, já que iam todos para a mesma direção.

Certa manhã, após passarem e noite próximos a um rio, as garotas mandaram os homens irem fazer qualquer coisa BEM longe dali, que elas iriam tomar banho. Eles obedeceram. Gourry se deitou à sombra de uma árvore e tirou um cochilo, disse que certamente as três demorariam no que estavam fazendo. Zelgadis se afundou nos seus pensamentos, olhos fechados, braços cruzados, recostado de pé numa árvore. Yulian o chamou à realidade:

—Muito bonitas esses garotas...

—... ...

—Principalmente aquela mais novinha, como se chama mesmo? Ah, Amelia, não é?

—Uma criança, não é para o seu bico. —Zelgadis começava a se irritar.

—Criança? Nem tanto. Realmente, é muito nova, mas dê mais uns três ou quatro anos e...

—Mal saiu das fraldas. — o interrompeu — E você que não se meta com ela. Pedofilia, já ouviu falar? Toque—a, e será tocado por minha espada! —disse num tom ríspido, abrindo os olhos, tocando o cabo de sua espada e lançando a Yulian um olhar intimidador.

—Parece-me que o pedófilo aqui não sou eu, mas... Não falemos mais nesse assunto.

—Melhor... —bufou, voltando a sua posição inicial.

De trás de um arbusto Amelia ouvira toda a conversa e estava confusa. Não sabia se ficava feliz por Zelgadis tê-la defendido, ou triste por ter tido a confirmação de que ele não a julgava nada mais que uma reles garotinha.

_Você sequer notou_

—Sabe, Zelgadis — Silphy falava docemente, como sempre —, eu acho que ela realmente gosta de você.

—Não... Não acho. —respondeu depois de refletir por um tempo.

—Ela gosta de você, dá pra ver na maneira em que ela te olha, na atenção que ela te dá, no cuidado que ela dispensa à você. Ou vai me dizer que nunca reparou em como ela é dedicada quando o assunto é você? O mundo dela gira ao seu redor, Zelgadis...

—Você está enganada. O que ela sente por mim é o mesmo que ela sente por Gourry ou até por você ou Lina: amizade.

Silphy suspirou:

—Eu desisto. Mas te aconselho a olhar melhor para ela... E para si mesmo.

Zelgadis pensou por um tempo, depois chegou à uma conclusão: Silphy estava completamente louca. Amelia jamais se apaixonaria por ele... o homem não se lembrava da declaração que a menina lhe fizera, quando ele estava ferido.

_Disse que eu era muito nova pra você_

Os heróis já haviam se despedido de Yulian quando chegaram a um pequeno vilarejo em busca de uma maga chamada Virdzhinye. Em volta do local havia um campo de pasto enorme, a perder de vista, e tão logo chegaram, uma chuva torrencial desabou sobre suas cabeças.

Todos, menos Amelia, correram para se abrigar na taverna da pequena cidade, e assim que Zelgadis percebeu a ausência da garota, saiu para procurá-la. Não demorou muito para encontrá-la no pasto de braços abertos, olhos fechados, rodopiando devagar enquanto tinha a pele castigada pela chuva, mas parecia não se importar com o fato.

—Amelia! — o homem correu e a alcançou — O que está fazendo aqui? Venha, ou vai se resfriar!

A menina, que estava de costas para Zelgadis quando ele se aproximou, terminou de se virar para ele, abriu os olhos e disse baixinho:

—Fica comigo...

—Amelia! Não fale tolices, garota! Venha agora! Ou terei que te carregar no colo como se faz como uma criança mimada?

A garota pensou se aquilo não seria uma provocação dele. Não, não seria. Ele estava simplesmente preocupado com seu bem-estar.

—Não precisa... eu vou por bem... —falou num tom de voz ainda mais baixo, passando os braços em volta do pescoço do homem, que não conseguiu reagir de imediato quando a viu aproximar mais e mais o rosto e quando sentiu o leve roçar dos seus lábios quase infantis sobre os seus — Eu te amo, Zelgadis.

O homem, então, percebeu o que havia acabado de acontecer e empurrou Amelia gentilmente, tomando uma distância segura da jovem.

—Não diga isso...

—Eu te amo... —insistiu.

—Você não entende, Amelia, que mesmo que esse sentimento fraternal que você sente por mim fosse amor, mesmo que esse suposto amor fosse correspondido, haveria uma grande barreira entre nós? Você é bem mais nova que eu, é quase uma criança, e quanto à isso nada poderíamos fazer.

A garota pensou por um tempo, começando a sentir a chuva fria que lhe agredia.

—Eu te esperaria. Te esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário...

—Esquece isso e vem... não quero que você adoeça. —puxou-a pelo pulso, sem olhar para trás, como um adulto puxa uma criança pega no lugar perigoso da travessura feita.

_Mas agora que cresci você quer me namorar_

Depois da busca pela maga Virdzhinye, o pequeno grupo ainda encarou algumas aventuras, até que um a um dos membros foi se separando, seguindo suas próprias trilhas, e não mais se viram.

Sete anos se passaram, e como uma obra muito bem realizada pelo destino, Silphy, Gourry e Zelgadis voltaram a se encontrar. Souberam que agora Amelia viajava com Lina e que estavam vindo para a mesma direção que eles, então resolveram ficar onde estavam para rever as amigas.

Os três conversavam animadamente(Zelgadis conversando animadamente? Não, não... considere o mais animado que ele pode ficar numa situação como essa... é mais ou menos isso... "") quando viram entrar Lina e Amelia. Silphy se levantou imediatamente para abraçar as ex-companheiras enquanto os membros masculinos do grupo admiravam as recém-chegadas, atônitos. Os olhares de Gourry eram principalmente para Lina, enquanto os de Zelgadis caíam, de cheio, em Amelia.

Como a garotinha de cabelos roxos havia mudado! Era agora uma mulher, uma bela, extremamente atraente, mulher.

—Amelia. Há quanto tempo não nos víamos!

—É sim... —a mais jovem tomou um gole de vinho. Estavam os cinco sentados à mesa, mas Zelgadis e Amelia conversavam apenas entre si.

—Você está linda!

—Obrigada. —Amelia baixou o olhar e mostrou desinteresse no comentário do homem. Ele encarou a reação como se a tivesse deixado envergonhada.

Continuaram conversando amenidades por um tempo. Logo Lina e Gourry caíram no sono e Zelgadis e Silphy carregaram os amigos para o quarto, enquanto Amelia desapareceu, segundo ela, foi tomar um ar lá fora. A mais velha ficou no quarto com o noivo, velando seu sono. E além do mais, mesmo que quisesse dormir seria impossível, já que ele roncava demais! Zelgadis foi para fora e lá encontrou Amelia.

Conversaram por alguns minutos antes que o homem se aproximasse da jovem e a tomasse num beijo caloroso. Para toda ação há uma reação, e a reação desta ação do homem foi um tapa bem dado em seu rosto.

—Não faça mais isso! —Amelia limpava os lábios com as costas da mão —Não me toque de novo!

_Não vou acreditar nesse falso amor_

_Que só quer me iludir, me enganar_

_Isso é caô!_

—Eu te amo! Me dá uma chance? —o homem tentou.

—Ama?— a jovem pareceu ofendida — Então por que não amava antes, quando EU te amava?

Quando ele ia falar algo, ela o interrompeu:

—Não ama nada! É mentira sua! Sabe, há muito eu deixei de acreditar no amor. Acho que a única coisa que existe é atração. O amor é a desculpa que os casais usam para poder ir para a cama de consciência limpa. Os homens dizem 'eu te amo' para convencer as mulheres a se deitarem com eles. Elas dizem 'eu te amo' para justificar o fato de também os terem desejado. Definitivamente, você não me ama!

—Amelia, me deixa falar?

—Não! Não deixo! Olha, Zelgadis, eu não vou cair nesse truquezinho de quinta! Não vou! —saiu pisando duro e deixou o homem completamente confuso. Onde fora parar aquela dócil garotinha que o havia beijado e declarado seu amor anos atrás?

_E pra não dizer que eu sou ruim vou deixar você me olhar_

_Só olhar, só olhar, baba!_

_Baby, baba_

_Olha o que perdeu!_

O grupo de heróis partiu junto mais uma vez, tinham mais uma missão a cumprir. Zelgadis e Amelia se falavam pouco. Ele a observava direto, e estava simplesmente encantado com seu corpo. Ela percebia, e fazia questão de se exibir, apesar de não permitir uma aproximação, a fim de provocá-lo.

Certo dia, quando andavam às margens de um rio, Amelia resolveu entrar um pouco na água. Lina dormia o sono dos anjos(anjos roncam?), Gourry a acompanhava enquanto Silphy lhe trocava um curativo, e Zelgadis descansava à sombra de uma árvore. Então o homem de pele azul viu a garota de cabelos roxos de pé, dentro do rio, nua. A água lhe batendo um pouco abaixo da cintura, de forma que ele podia ver uma sombra de seus pêlos pubianos; os cabelos que agora eram compridos, encharcados e colados à pele alva; esta levemente arrepiada por causa da água fria; as formas perfeitas do físico feminino. Tudo isso contribuiu para a reação automática do corpo do homem. Amelia sentiu o olhar de Zelgadis sobre si e olhou de volta, o encarando, séria, por alguns instantes. Sabia o que ele tanto olhava nela e vira o que lhe provocara, mas não se incomodava com isso, pelo contrário. Queria mostrar-lhe o que ele havia perdido quando rira dela, no passado. Sustentou o olhar do amigo até se virar de costas e mergulhar na água de novo, e por um segundo Zelgadis acreditou que ela iria até ele, mas acordou para a realidade quando a viu voltando para a água.

_Baba, a criança cresceu_

_Bem feito pra você, é!_

_Agora eu sou mais eu!_

Quando ela saiu, pediu que o homem lhe entregasse suas roupas, que estavam próximas a ele. Prontamente ele obedeceu, e quando estava próximo a ela, tentou mais uma vez lhe roubar um beijo. Amelia virou o rosto, pegou o que lhe era oferecido pelo homem, se virou de costas e começou a se vestir. Quando terminou, o encarou novamente.

—Se eu fosse você não tentava me beijar novamente. Sou uma criança, como você mesmo sempre alegou, e isso seria um crime contra minha pureza e inocência. —falou em tom desafiadoramente cínico.

—Criança? Não, você não é uma criança. Você ERA uma criança, na época que se declarou para mim. Agora não é mais. Olha, se você não quer me dar uma chance para tentar te ter comigo porque acha que eu te considero uma criança, não se preocupe. Você cresceu, é claro, e isso é visível... —correu os olhos pelo corpo dela depois se aproximou mais a fim de beijá-la. Amelia deu um passo para trás, sorridente.

—É, eu sei que cresci. Mas agora quem não quer, sou eu! —deu as costas para o homem e foi atrás dos outros companheiros, deixando Zelgadis só com seus pensamentos.

_Isso é pra você aprender_

_A nunca mais me esnobar_

Os dias que se seguiram foram tortuosos para Zelgadis, que continuou sendo alvo das insinuações de Amelia. Nunca conseguia tocá-la, e aquilo já o estava enlouquecendo.

O cenário: uma caverna mal iluminada por umas poucas tochas. A situação: os cinco companheiros mais três pessoas, uma vampira, um feiticeiro e um pagem humano e fracote do casal, perdidos lá dentro, aos pares. Silphy e Gourry foram para um lado, Lina e Joseph para outro, Kamillah e Hoeb para um terceiro, Amelia e Zelgadis para um quarto.

Este último casal não trocava uma palavra sequer, até que, depois de mais de três horas andando em círculos, foram parar numa câmara quente e abafada e ficaram presos lá dentro. Amelia se queixou do calor e se livrou de algumas peças de roupa(levando em consideração a quantidade de roupa maluca que se usa nesse anime, uma pessoa poderia tirar sete ou oito peças do seu vestuário e ainda continuar composta, então não imaginem que Amelia ficou nua... ela só tirou o excesso de roupas... ). Zelgadis não desgrudava os olhos dela.

—Por que você faz isso comigo, Amelia? Pensei que gostava de mim.

—E gosto. Mas isso não quer dizer que tenha que ter um relacionamento amoroso com você, nem mesmo que te ame.

—Então por que me tortura? Se já deixou bem claro que não quer nada comigo, por que faz questão de me provocar? Já estou vivendo como um adolescente idiota cheio de hormônios enfurecidos. Pára com isso, por favor. —Zelgadis pediu, em tom de súplica.

Amelia riu do homem. Dele, de sua cara de cachorro pidão, da comparação que fez de si mesmo.

—Isso se chama lição, meu caro amigo. Você está vendo como eu me senti rejeitada quando mais nova. Eu era apaixonada por você, e tudo que você fez foi pisar nos meus sentimentos. Agora a situação se inverteu, é você quem me deseja. Mas, como vingança, vou pisar em seu desejo. E além do mais, meu ideal de homem passa longe de ter a pele azul e cheia de verrugas. Não te quero, vê se me esquece.

Zelgadis ouviu palavra por palavra, se manteve em silêncio e só depois de um tempo respondeu em tom queixoso.

—Você não me deixa te esquecer.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Um tempinho depois, os outros conseguiram localizar a câmara e tiraram eles de lá. Tudo se resolveu, como sempre, e voltaram a se separar. Amelia com a certeza de que se vingou, Zelgadis com seu orgulho ferido, arrependido de tê-la ignorado anos atrás, e esperançoso de um dia poder tê-la ao seu lado.

_Baba, baba, ba, baby_

_Baba, baba, ba, baby..._


End file.
